gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Madd Dogg
Madd Dogg é um personagem em Grand Theft Auto San Andreas e um dos rappers mais conhecidos da costa oeste de San Andreas. História Auge da carreira Quando Carl Johnson retorna a Los Santos, Madd Dogg estava no auge de sua carreira, tendo lançado até a sua própria grife, bem como inúmeros outros produtos. Porém, a carreira de Madd Dogg sofre um trágico declínio quando CJ rouba seu livro de rimas e mata o seu empresário, Alan Crawford. CJ faz isso em um esforço para ajudar OG Loc na sua carreira musical (Que sem ajuda não passaria de um sonho). Madd Dogg entra em depressão, se afundando na bebida e em dívidas de jogo. Tentativa de suicídio Ele perde sua mansão em Mulholland para o traficante Big Poppa, e quase todo o seu dinheiro em um casino de Las Venturas. Numa tentativa de cometer suicídio, Madd Dogg aparece no alto de um casino, bêbado, e ameaça pular. A multidão começa a apostar, e essa confusão atrai CJ para o local. Novo empresário Carl o salva deixando-o cair nas caixas de papelão do caminhão que dirigia. Após conhecer mais Carl, Madd Dogg pede que ele seja seu empresário. Além disso, CJ adquire sua confiança ao recuperar sua mansão (Matando Big Poppa) e restaurar seu nome no mundo do rap. Os dois vão atrás de OG Loc para recuperar as rimas e fazem OG Loc desistir do rap. Disco de Ouro Na cena final do jogo, Madd Dogg aparece na casa de CJ com um disco de ouro. Ele pode ser ouvido nas rádios Rádio Los Santos e em WCTR, onde é comentado sobre ele receber o disco de ouro e seu novo empresário, Carl "CJ" Johnson. Missões *Madd Dogg (Chefe) *A Home in the Hills *Vertical Bird *Cut Throat Business *Riot *End of the Line ''Após "San Andreas" thumb|Um pôster seu em ''[[Grand Theft Auto V.|240px]] Em GTA Liberty City Stories, seu albúm "Still Madd" é anunciado, e o anúncio pode ser encontrado atrás da primeira safehouse do Toni Cipriani em Saint Mark's. Em GTA IV (e suas DLC's), pode-se encontrar discos do Madd Dogg e do OG Loc em algumas safehouses. Em GTA V, é possível achar um poster de Madd Dogg na primeira residência de Franklin (Em seu quarto), e posteriormente na casa casa de Franklin após a primeira missão de assassinato, na parede de sua casa. Curiosidades *Quando bater com o carro durante a missão do resgate dele, ele pode soltar a frase "É você, mamãe?" *Seu nome pode ser baseado em uma combinação de Snoop Dogg e Mad Doc (O nome anterior de um outro ramo da Rockstar "Rockstar New England"). **Seu nome também pode ser uma referência para a 20th Century da máfia irlandesa, o matador Vincent Coll, que foi apelidado de"Madd Dogg". Os dois compartilham muito pouco, ou nada, em comum, no entanto, seus apelidos são os mesmos. *É dublado pelo rapper Ice-T. Navegação de:Madd Dogg en:Madd Dogg es:Madd Dogg pl:Madd Dogg tr:Madd Dogg Categoria:Personagens do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens da Série Grand Theft Auto Categoria:Personagens da Era 3D Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Artistas